


В Нью-Йорке бывает солнечно

by tenkosh



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Erik murdered Shaw, M/M, Romance, you abandoned me
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:30:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenkosh/pseuds/tenkosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чарльз давно работал в научном отделе оборонного комплекса, но ходили слухи, что когда-то он и сам управлял егерем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В Нью-Йорке бывает солнечно

Ходили слухи, будто раньше профессор Ксавье здорово работал «в поле». Слухи эти рождались из найденных в библиотеке газет, фраз самого Чарльза и рассказов Логана в баре из-за лишнего стакана пива. Логан вообще любил выпить после долгого трудового дня, поэтому историй о прошлом Чарльза все знали великое множество, правда, верилось в них с трудом.

Сейчас Чарльз работал в лаборатории комплекса на Лонг-Айленде, изучал кайдзю на генном уровне, пытаясь найти и находя подсказки для обнаружения слабых мест. Кроме того, именно ему поручали ассистентов и молодых докторов, которых отправляли на базу либо сразу из академии, либо из обычных университетов — такие часто были умнее, опытнее, но только не в работе с существами вроде кайдзю. По сути никто из тех, кто прибывал на пост из внешнего мира, еще не представлял, с чем ему предстоит бороться. 

Чарльз постоянно работал с людьми, а не только с бумагами и результатами анализов, но, несмотря на это (или именно из-за этого), в общении Чарльз был достаточно неприятным человеком. Он пил, вероятно, принимал вещества, много язвил, а главное — абсолютно не верил в светлое будущее. Он также ходил с тростью и хромал на правую ногу. Из-за хромоты и характера его часто сравнивали и даже путали с немецким математиком доктором Готтлибом; при упоминании каких-либо немцев Чарльз злился еще больше, и от этого сплетникам становилось только интереснее.

Слухи о работниках других оборонительных корпусов на базе любили чуть меньше, но маршал Эрик Леншерр с другой стороны Атлантического океана был исключением. Говорили в основном о том, что он убил президента. Какого именно — не уточнялось. Но более актуальным на базе был слух про то, что когда-то он пилотировал егеря вместе с Ксавье. Это обсуждали даже те, кто в принципе не верил в боевое прошлое профессора.

Домыслы и выдумки так бы и оставались ими, если бы в один день Нью-Йоркский оборонительный корпус не лишился всех егерей перед очередной плановой атакой. 

***

 

Логан еще раз окинул взглядом все экраны. Положение было весьма неутешительным — оба егеря («Феникс», павший три недели назад, и «Циклоп», почти уничтоженный вместе с пилотами сегодня), защищающие комплекс, находились в ремонте, и никакое ускорение процесса уже не могло помочь. Данные инженерного отдела на экранах пессимистично напоминали о нерадужном будущем.

— Маршал Хоулетт, профессор Ксавье по вашему приказанию прибыл! — отрапортовала Роуг и пропустила в комнату Чарльза. 

«Маршал Хоулетт» звучало глупо чуть более чем полностью, но Логан так и не придумал, что можно с этим сделать.

— Думаю, ты уже наслышан о нашем плачевном положении. Город еще не знает, но по базе слухи разносятся быстрее ветра, — Логан кинул взгляд на помощницу, и Роуг быстро вышла, закрыв за собой дверь.

Чарльз сел в кресло, примостив свою трость рядом.

— Что мы будем делать? Эвакуируем весь Нью-Йорк?

Логан покачал головой. 

— Не успеем. Да и вряд ли сможем. Куда мы их отправим? На чем? Как вернем обратно?

— Если бы у тебя не было второго плана, ты бы говорил по-другому. Ты придумал что-то рискованное и хочешь посоветоваться? — Чарльз приподнял бровь, и это было верным признаком того, что скепсис в голосе собеседнику не послышался. — Но что бы ты ни придумал, тебе нужно мое одобрение, потому что еще одного варианта у нас точно нет.

Словам Чарльза Логан не удивился, но все же выждал положенную паузу. Чарльз, очевидно, еще не догадался. Пожалуй, это было даже прискорбно.

— Ты сам понимаешь, что перевезти егеря из другого комплекса за столь короткие сроки невозможно. Разборка, время на дорогу, сборка, переподключение к новой базе, тестировка. Отдел логистики рассматривал даже вариант, в котором егерь с ближайшей базы идет пешком — но и в этом случае не хватало времени и ресурсов. Никакой помощи извне.

Чарльз нахмурился и всем телом напрягся в кресле. Теперь он понял, к чему клонил Логан.

— В подземном гараже до сих пор стоит «Магнето Х», — сказал Логан.

Ему казалось, что он не озвучил единственно возможный план спасения, а забил последний гвоздь в крышку чужого гроба. В глазах Чарльза были страх и обреченность человека, которого после долгих лет и попыток сбежать все же настигла судьба. 

— Мы уже связались с европейским оборонительным комплексом. Маршал Леншерр уже вылетел, — закончил Логан, чувствуя себя далеко не так воодушевленно и легко, как до этого.

В тишине Чарльз закрыл лицо руками, наклонившись вперед и опершись локтями на колени. Логан, так и не решившись похлопать его по плечу, вышел из комнаты.

***

 

На самом деле их егерь назывался «Магнето Десять». Десятая модель егерей с особыми способностями, самая успешная из предыдущих и, как выяснилось, всех последующих. Называть его «Магнето Икс» стали из-за какого-то нелепого недоразумения — то ли в инженерном отделе решили, что это отсылка к фамилии Чарльза, то ли из-за самой атмосферы секретности вокруг буквы Икс, идущей еще из уравнений с неизвестной в начальной школе. 

«Магнето Х» умел манипулировать магнитными полями. В управлении он был крайне сложен, поэтому его система несколько отличалась от стандартных егерей: первый пилот отвечал только за действия егеря, управление им и борьбу с кайдзю; на второго пилота ложилось управление ментальными связями — это он поддерживал связь обоих пилотов с кораблем и между собой.

Несмотря на очевидные преимущества егерей с особыми способностями перед обычными, у них были и серьезные минусы. Например, егеря создавались для определенной пары пилотов. Впоследствии только эти два человека могли управлять егерем, нельзя было заменить даже одного пилота, просто не существовало никого другого на экстренный случай.

После «Кубинской катастрофы» (черт его знает, почему ее так назвали) Эмма Фрост осталась без первого пилота. Егеря «Адское пламя» пришлось просто разобрать и пустить на детали для других роботов, полное перепрограммирование системы и смена многих устройств оказались бы слишком затратными. 

К сожалению, при этом разборка егерей происходила только после согласия министра, которое, в свою очередь, можно было получить лишь при смерти или потери дееспособности одного или обоих пилотов. Поэтому даже после прямой просьбы Чарльза «Магнето Х» остался в гараже, ждать… Ждать чего? Долгое время Чарльз надеялся, что какого-нибудь правительственного указа о старых егерях, потому что само существование этого напоминания о прошлом создавало возможность повторения. Повторения выхода в море, дрифта с Эриком, повторения катастрофы.

Эрик Леншерр пришел работать в Нью-Йоркский оборонительный комплекс в тот же год, что и Чарльз, на несколько месяцев раньше. Эти месяцы ему искали второго пилота, абсолютно безуспешно.

Чарльз познакомился с Эриком случайно, в бассейне. На часах было шесть утра, и по опыту Чарльза с других баз все бассейны и тренажерные залы в это время пустовали, но только не в этот раз.

Эрик вставал очень рано, Чарльз — слишком поздно ложился. Казалось бы, такие противоречия с самого начала должны были оттолкнуть их друг от друга, свести общение к минимуму; получилось ровно наоборот. С некоторыми поправками можно было сказать, что это была любовь с первого взгляда. Правда, сначала они просто хорошо общались, возникла взаимная заинтересованность, которая лишь через некоторое время перетекла в романтическую симпатию. 

Эрик был не из тех, кто притворялся. В столовой за завтраком (который являлся ужином для Чарльза) или на общих собраниях он никогда не пытался изобразить, что они едва знакомы; в относительно спокойные дни они ходили в рестораны в городе, и свечу с розой на столике для двоих можно было трактовать исключительно однозначно; они танцевали медленный танец на вечеринке в честь успешного запуска шестого егеря с «суперспособностями»; потом Эрик переехал в комнату к Чарльзу. Только после этого они попробовали сдать совместный тест на синхронизацию — скорее из интереса.

Результаты теста оказались потрясающими. Руководством сразу было принято решение поставить Чарльза и Эрика пилотировать не обычного егеря, а ввести в развивающуюся программу. С учетом всех особенностей каждого пилота отдельно и совместной связи были созданы сначала идеи, чертежи, а потом и сорокаметровый робот, полностью заточенный под них двоих. 

Управлять «Магнето Х» было гораздо приятнее, чем тренировочным егерем. Сознание, даже тело сливались не только с егерем, но и с Эриком, и ощущение единения, силы, безграничного простора для мыслей пьянило так, что Чарльз будто бы специально забывал о том, о чем узнал во время первого дрифта с Эриком.

Эрик Леншерр пришел в Нью-Йоркский оборонительный комплекс только из-за первого пилота «Адского пламени» — Себастьяна Шоу.

Не то чтобы Чарльз раньше не замечал открытой неприязни Эрика к Шоу, но в повседневной жизни это не имело особых последствий. При выходе же в бой против настоящих монстров эта обычная спокойная жизнь оставалась за стенами комплекса.

Чарльз сомневался, что если не случился бы перебой в соединении с базой, если бы два егеря — «Магнето Х» и «Адское пламя» — не отошли так далеко в море, теряясь из поля видимости наблюдающих, сражаясь с озлобленным кайдзю, то ничего бы и не произошло. Выпал бы другой удобный случай или Эрик подстроил бы все сам. Но, как бы то ни было, жизнь состоит из случайностей, и именно благодаря им все произошло так, как произошло.

Сначала все было в порядке, выделялось лишь обычное раздражение Эрика от работы с Шоу. Они оба были увлечены сражением с кайдзю, поэтому, когда в голове Эрика сначала лишь проскочила мысль, а потом он приступил к незамедлительному ее выполнению, было уже поздно. 

Возможно, Чарльз смог бы его остановить, переубедить, если бы не эмоции — не свои даже, Эрика. Он вспоминал про мать, убитую егерем (тогда еще обычным), про триумф Себастьяна, про его поздравление теми, кто ничего не знал про жертв. Воспоминания смешивались с мыслями о долгих годах взросления и обучения, в которые его ни на день не отпускала мысль о мести. И часть Чарльза, которая видела эти воспоминания, часть, которой эти воспоминания принадлежали, даже желала, чтобы Шоу получил то, что заслужил. 

«Магнето Х» направлялся к «Адскому пламени», который сражался с кайдзю рядом с водяной воронкой, и Чарльз прекрасно понимал, что Эрик собирается не ударить монстра, а мощным толчком опрокинуть егеря Шоу. Хуже всего было понимать, но не иметь сил что-либо предпринять. Говорить со вторым пилотом во время дрифта — словно вслух спорить с голосами в своей голове.

— Это самоубийство! — крикнул он, надеясь, что хотя бы голос не получится смыть очередной волной ярости и боли со стороны Эрика. — Ты убьешь себя! Нас! Ты убьешь меня!

«С тобой все будет хорошо», — пообещал Эрик, и у его мыслей был до невозможности спокойный тон.

«Еще не поздно отступить. Эмма ни в чем не виновата. Люди, которых каждый день спасает их егерь. Не все так просто, как тебе кажется, это лишь эмоции, это…»

Чарльз чувствовал, что его слова, его мысли уходят в пустоту, едва зародившись. Он видел, как «Магнето Х» толкает «Адское пламя» в водоворот, он словно делал это собственными руками. В этот момент в его мыслях была абсолютная пустота, стояла почти звенящая тишина.

И в этой пустоте, прострации он провел весь остаток боя. Чарльз бы сказал, что у него кружилась голова и появился соленый привкус во рту, но на самом деле он не ощущал своего тела, поэтому не мог ничего чувствовать. Но кайдзю не было никакого дела до межличностных разборок или чьего-либо самочувствия, он нападал не менее энергично, чем раньше, хотя поединок с «Адским пламенем» заметно его потрепал.

Когда егерь вернулся на базу, там стояла суета, волнение — надежда на спасение второго робота еще была, и все в меру своих возможностей пытались помочь этому произойти. Чарльза и Эрика встречали только пара человек. Даже когда люк открылся, все системы были отключены, а дрифт окончательно завершился, Чарльз все еще чувствовал пустоту в мыслях и головокружение. Потом он почувствовал еще и запах крови.

Все, кто находился рядом, проходил мимо, замерли, забыв о своих делах, и Чарльз ощущал взгляды каждого отдельного человека. Отстегнув последний ремень в тишине, Чарльз встал и сделал шаг вперед. Перед глазами поплыло. Спину и ноги пронзила резкая боль, но она была как стрела, пущенная и застрявшая в чем-то вязком, мягком и теплом.

Колени подогнулись, и Чарльз упал, слыша как Эрик, уже не спокойно, а с паникой в голосе зовет его по имени и повторяет: «С тобой все будет хорошо». 

***

 

Когда Чарльз очнулся, над головой был безупречно белый потолок больничного отсека, а Эрик держал его за руку, бессмысленным взглядом уставившись в окно. То ли услышав что-то, то ли почувствовав, Эрик повернул голову, и в его глазах отразилось облегчение, даже счастье.

— Чарльз… — выдохнул он, сильнее сжимая руку.

Кажется, он хотел наклониться для поцелуя — Чарльз чуть дернулся и отвернул голову, отстраняясь. Эрик виновато кивнул и выпрямился, отведя глаза.

— Я позову врача, — произнес он и вышел.

Доктор Маккой весьма доходчиво объяснил, что травма хоть и серьезная, но не фатальная: ходить Чарльз будет, если не откажется соблюдать минимальные требования и не попробует встать с постели в ближайшие три недели, и будет даже бегать, если станет тренироваться достаточно интенсивно, исключит из рациона алкоголь и некоторые таблетки. 

Когда Маккой вышел, в палате воцарилась тишина. Эрик сидел на стуле рядом с кроватью, молча смотря в пол.

— Уходи, — сказал Чарльз.

Эрик, кажется, не думал, что услышит что-то еще, и неуверенно поднялся, чтобы выйти.

— Совсем уходи, — тихо уточнил Чарльз. — Пока я здесь, собери все свои вещи, подай заявление на перевод и уезжай куда угодно, я надеюсь, что никогда не узнаю, куда именно. Не думаю, что о многом прошу: ты уже сделал все, из-за чего приехал работать в Нью-Йорк.

Эрик в нерешительности замер, и он выглядел как человек, который знает, что заслужил каждый пункт своего наказания, но отчаянно не хочет его принимать. 

— Уходи. Я не хочу тебя видеть, — повторил Чарльз.

Наклонившись над постелью, Эрик коротко поцеловал Чарльза в уголок губ. Потом вышел из палаты, бесшумно прикрыл за собой дверь и так ничего и не сказал. 

***

 

— «С корабля на бал», — прокомментировал Логан. — Леншерр будет с минуты на минуту.

«Магнето Х» уже был выведен из подземного гаража, протестирован, помыт и даже по необходимости отлажен. Теперь он возвышался — угрожающий, блестящий металлическим корпусом, с первого взгляда такой же, как и десять лет назад, при его «знакомстве» со своими пилотами. Но Чарльз знал эту машину слишком хорошо, чтобы не заметить, как она постарела, и дело было даже не в сравнении с новыми моделями. Прошедшие годы не пощадили ни людей, ни роботов.

Времени до следующей атаки было одновременно много и катастрофически мало. С одной стороны они успевали сделать пробный запуск, чтобы убедиться, что все системы работают нормально, с другой — между пробным запуском и отражением атаки кайдзю была лишь пара часов, и Чарльз обоснованно сомневался, что их хватит на привыкание к нахождению Эрика рядом.

Мигнул индикатор, двери открылись, и в сопровождении нескольких работников в помещение вошел маршал Эрик Леншерр. Вошел Эрик.

Как показалось Чарльзу, ситуация с ним была ровно противоположна тому, что он увидел в «Магнето Х». Эрик изменился, он постарел. В волосах появилась седина, в уголках глаз — морщины. Но встретившись с ним взглядом, Чарльз увидел того же мужчину, с которым познакомился в бассейне и с которым попрощался в больничной палате. 

— Чарльз, — сказал Эрик, прерывая молчание, — рад тебя видеть.

Чарльз кивнул; стало неловко. Наверное, из-за тоскливого взгляда Эрика.

— Приступим? — поинтересовался Логан, вероятно, решив, что воссоединение можно считать завершенным.

Отставив трость, Чарльз поднялся и постарался не хромая пройти к своему месту в егере. Эрик, тем не менее, все равно подал ему руку в последний момент, и Чарльз принял помощь, потому что разыгрывать комедию с независимостью и игнорированием было бы глупо и унизительно.

— Десять… девять…

Ассистент начал обратный отсчет, и Чарльз повернул голову в сторону Эрика, чтобы вновь поймать его взгляд — это было старой традицией, берущей свое начало из их первого дрифта. Взгляд, улыбка, плавное смешение сознаний. В этот раз никто не улыбался, а в дрифт они будто бы провалились, упали в разверзнувшуюся под ногами бездну.

— Один… ноль!

За несколько минут неуправляемой ярости пришлось расплачиваться годами. 

Чарльз не сразу осознал, что происходит. Их не утягивало в воспоминания полностью, но он видел все, что пережил Эрик после расставания. Это накрывало волной, едва позволяя удерживаться на плаву.

Он отчетливо понимал, как был виноват, и не хотел сделать все еще хуже. Только это останавливало его от возвращения.

Первое время делать ничего не хотелось. Он вернулся в старую квартиру, пил, часами смотрел в потолок и не воспринимал себя частью жизни, которую видел за окном. Потребовалось катастрофически много сил, чтобы взять себя в руки, переехать за океан, где — никто и ничто не напоминает — можно было вернуться в рабочий ритм.

Иногда ему казалось, что уже отпустило и можно жить дальше (тут Чарльз отчаянно его понимал), он помогал людям своей работой, имел важную должность, было с кем выпить после трудного дня. Но потом в докладе исследовательской группы сообщалось, что профессор Ксавье из Нью-Йоркского комплекса сделал удивительное открытие, благодаря которому… Он слушал очень внимательно, и потом весь день слова не выходили из головы, он думал, он вспоминал, он пытался представить, как Чарльз работает в лаборатории и обнаруживает что-то необычное в результатах очередного рядового анализа. Хотелось знать, как Чарльз живет, все ли в порядке с ним, скучает ли он. Эрик думал, и снова пил, и пил весь вечер, всю ночь, а на утро выглядел и чувствовал себя так, будто он не пережил последнюю атаку кайдзю.

Чарльз перебирал чужие воспоминания за последние годы, осматривал каждое, отбрасывал после просмотра и кидался к новому, торопливо доставая даже те, что были забиты далеко в угол. Делал он это не слишком-то аккуратно, пока не почувствовал, как по мыслям распространяется чужая боль, а Эрик выскальзывает из его разума, не в силах игнорировать собственное разрывающееся сознание.

Эрик вскрикнул, и хотя дрифт был завершен, а Чарльз ясно ощущал собственное тело, ему казалось, что виски до сих пор сдавливает от колющего напряжения небрежно разворошенных мыслей в голове. Эрик откинул голову, по его губам, к подбородку, стекла тонкая струйка крови из носа; мутным взглядом он смотрел в потолок. Сосредоточиться на реальности Чарльз смог, только когда Эрика отсоединили и подхватили под руки, чтобы отвести в медотсек.

Ассистент проводил Эрика растерянным взглядом и не глядя нажал еще несколько кнопок, окончательно отключая питание егеря.

— Синхронизация 100%, — сказал он.

Чарльз с трудом перебрался в кресло и взял в руки трость, неловко сжимая ее. Логан пренебрег своим трудовым договором и достал бутылку виски.

***

 

«Будет лучше, если он очнется сам, думаю, это не займет много времени. Но если через час не придет в себя, то я приведу его в сознание», — пятнадцать минут назад сказал Маккой, прежде чем выйти из кабинета. Честно говоря, он давно уже не занимался кровотечениями из носа и обмороками от перенапряжения мозга, но не тогда, когда дело касалось пилота, от которого зависела судьба Нью-Йорка.

Эрик лежал на кушетке в кабинете, Чарльз сидел рядом, позволив себе взять его за руку.

— Много раз, когда я просыпался, — неожиданно начал Эрик, отчего Чарльз вздрогнул, — я долго лежал с закрытыми глазами и надеялся, что почувствую, как ты будишь меня, или спишь рядом, или держишь меня за руку, или я услышу, как ты говоришь с врачом. Я надеялся, что, когда открою глаза, увижу больничную палату или нашу комнату, и окажется, что я просто ударился головой или спал.

Эрик, наконец, открыл глаза и моргнул несколько раз, привыкая к свету.

— Как себя чувствуешь? — спросил Чарльз.

— Лучше, чем все последние несколько лет, — Эрик улыбнулся и крепче сжал чужую ладонь. — Но если серьезно, то немного болит голова. У нас еще есть время на отдых?

— Чуть меньше двух часом, — кивнул Чарльз.

Он замолчал, задумавшись, испытывая внезапную неуверенность в своих чувствах и решении. Рушились все те образы, в которые он почти поверил за последние годы одиночества.

— Прости меня, — сказал Чарльз, неопределенно пошевелил пальцами у виска, уточняя, за что именно, — я не… 

Он неловко махнул рукой, не уточняя, что «он не». Не хотел? Пожалуй, в самом начале он хотел сделать больно. Не специально? Это было слишком очевидно, чтобы уточнять.

— Это ты прости меня. 

Чарльз встретился с Эриком взглядом и усмехнулся, качая головой. Разговоры о чувствах никогда не были сильной стороной ни одного из них.

— Я думал, что смогу использовать шахматы, — вдруг продолжил Эрик, все еще глядя на Чарльза, ловя взглядом каждое движение и эмоцию. — Думал, когда мы встретимся по какой-нибудь причине, я попрошу прощения и предложу сыграть. И мы сыграем партию, помолчим, и все будет понятно из случайных касаний над доской и взглядов. Не думал даже — мечтал. 

— Сейчас шахматы явно будут лишними.

Чарльз улыбнулся и свободной рукой коснулся лица Эрика, провел пальцем по лбу, как будто бы убирая волосы.

— Я… — начал Эрик и неуверенно закусил губу, но в итоге лишь покачал головой и рассмеялся. — Я в жизни не говорил столько романтичной ерунды за раз. 

— Разве что в тот вечер в «Пармезане», после которого ты поклялся больше не пить водку и даже держал обещание целых два года…

Эрик со смехом и приглушенным «не-е-ет» закрыл лицо ладонью, но Чарльз продолжал:

— Нарушить клятву более нелепо можно было бы, только выпив водку за юбилей воздержания от нее. О чем ты думал? 

Чарльз изобразил серьезную заинтересованность и убрал руку Эрика от лица, чтобы наклониться и заглянуть в глаза. На несколько секунд они оба замерли, взгляды скользили от глаз к губам, по лицам, и неуверенность была почти физически ощутима, когда они пытались не ошибиться с общими желаниями, не разрушить неустойчивые возрождающиеся отношения.

Чарльз склонился ниже, оставляя лишь несколько миллиметров между своими и чужими губами, чувствуя теплое дыхание кожей. Эрик поцеловал первым, преодолевая оставшееся расстояние и зарываясь пальцами в волосы Чарльза, которые стали гораздо длиннее с их последней встречи. Другую руку Эрик положил на поясницу Чарльза, сдвинув футболку, когда тот скользнул ладонями по плечам, груди, упираясь коленом в край кушетки. 

Прервав поцелуй, Чарльз отстранился лишь на несколько сантиметров, шумно выдыхая и поначалу не открывая глаза, продолжая гладить Эрика по щекам, волосам.

— Нас отправили отдыхать, а не тратить силы, — все же сказал Чарльз, прислоняясь своим лбом к чужому, кончиком носа утыкаясь в щеку Эрика.

— Тогда ложись ко мне. Мы просто полежим.

— Где-то я это уже слышал, — Чарльз усмехнулся, но все равно, как только Эрик отодвинулся к стене, освобождая место, устроился рядом на узкой кушетке, прижимаясь ближе и обнимая.

— Я и тогда предлагал тебе просто полежать. Это ты трактовал все по-своему, — Эрик улыбнулся, прижимаясь губами к виску Чарльза.

Чарльз чувствовал себя так, словно это он долго лежал с закрытыми глазами и наконец-то ощутил, как Эрик спит рядом или будит его, или услышал, как он говорит с врачом, и теперь можно было открыть глаза, чтобы увидеть потолок палаты или их комнату, и последние несколько лет были просто кошмаром. А может, он ударился головой.

***

 

Команда встретила их обеспокоенными взглядами, но едва ли это теперь имело хоть какое-то значение.

— Мне надо звонить в правительство, чтобы они начинали эвакуировать всех важных людей из Нью-Йорка? — спросил Логан. Он никогда не отличался тем, что умел красноречиво подбодрить в сложную минуту.

Впрочем, поднимать пилотам настроение необходимости не было — Чарльз искренне считал, что для полноты картины им не хватает только взяться за руки и зажечь радугу над головами. Остальные очевидных перемен явно не замечали.

— Больше доверия к пилотам, маршал Хоулетт. Разве не этому нас всех учили? — Эрик хмыкнул. — К тому же все действительно важные люди уехали с побережья сразу после появления первых кайдзю. Будь их воля — они бы давно покинули всю нашу планету. 

Повернув голову, он улыбнулся Чарльзу; на этот раз связь была установлена безболезненно, легко: они оба знали, что должны увидеть в чужом сознании, оба хотели этого, и почувствовали только плавно перетекающие мысли, мягкость, общие желания.

«Магнето Х» принял их так, словно не было многолетнего перерыва.

Кайдзю появился из воды ровно в ту минуту, которую предсказывали специалисты из отдела. Громоздкий, мрачный несмотря на свой окрас робот уже ждал его. Чарльз хоть и знал о том, как за эти годы изменились кайдзю, хоть и сам видел множество результатов анализов и чужих битв из рубки, но встреча с совсем новым чудищем в море ощущалась абсолютно иначе.

Пожалуй, победить его было сложнее, чем они ожидали. В какой-то момент, когда «Магнето Х» чуть не потерял равновесие и не рухнул в воду, даже казалось, что надежды были напрасными, но и тогда Чарльз чувствовал веру. Веру Эрика в их силы, собственную веру в Эрика и себя. Нельзя сказать, что вера — главное, что необходимо пилотам для успешного управления егерем, но именно без нее это вряд ли возможно в принципе.

Когда они вернулись, Чарльзу стоило больших усилий не поцеловать Эрика, как только его ноги коснулись бетонного пола базы. Оборонный комплекс вновь оказался в безопасности на считанные часы, избежал очередной возможности (которая была как никогда близка) пасть первой линией обороны на пути кайдзю. Кровь стучала в ушах, еще чувствовался адреналин после боя. Чужая радость заразительно распространялась на Чарльза, а облегчение ощущалось непривычной пустотой там, где только что лежал тяжелый груз.

Чарльз выслушивал поздравления и уже принял бокал шампанского, поддаваясь атмосфере всеобщего веселья, но Эрик взял его за руку и целенаправленно повел в сторону жилого отсека. Чарльз даже не думал сопротивляться.

***

 

Чарльз запнулся и сел, почти упал, на кровать, вытянув больную ногу, но от Эрика не оторвался. Целовал, зарывался пальцами в волосы и тянул на себя, одной рукой торопливо обшаривал тело сквозь плотную ткань формы. Когда Эрик отстранился, Чарльз разочарованно простонал, но решил, что дело как раз в одежде. Все еще необходимо было разобраться со сложной системой молний, липучек и замысловатых застежек; только Эрик почему-то не потянулся к замку, а опустился на пол перед кроватью. Он осторожно провел рукой по ноге Чарльза, поднял внимательный взгляд, хотя дыхание у него все еще было сбито.

Чарльз хотел сказать: «Не сейчас». Хотел сказать: «Почему ты вообще об этом думаешь в такой момент?». Но рано или поздно этот разговор должен был состояться, а Чарльз не любил откладывать неприятные дела надолго.

Он шумно выдохнул.

— Спрашивай. Но быстро.

Эрик поднял на него неуверенный взгляд, но затем кивнул.

— Больно от прикосновений? — со всей возможной серьезностью, которую Чарльз и не представлял сейчас, спросил Эрик.

— Нет. Больно сгибать, хотя, чтобы согнуть, тоже надо постараться, и бывает, что простреливает колено, казалось бы, без причины. Часто сводит мышцы во всей ноге, нужен регулярный массаж, — безучастно сообщил Чарльз и взмахнул рукой, видя, что Эрик собирается задать очередной вопрос. — Но мы не будем сейчас обсуждать твою вину, а ты не станешь просить прощения. Вот это точно не относится к делу. 

Эрик только усмехнулся, но Чарльз уже чувствовал, что тот согласен. В любой другой ситуации они могли бы долго, до хрипоты и боли в висках от напряжения спорить, но только не в этот раз. Эрик прижался губами к больному колену через ткань, и Чарльз едва ли что-то почувствовал, но уже один вид захватывал и дразнил воображение.

Эрик делал все на удивление медленно — расстегивал и снимал одежду, прижимался поцелуями к открывающейся коже. Это было приятно, и это нравилось Чарльзу, но сегодня он хотел другого. 

Чарльз вытерпел недолго: Эрик успел только раздеть его и приступить к своей форме. Но Чарльз слишком долго ждал, чтобы тратить время на бесконечные прелюдии и ласку. Он ждал, он мечтал, и он чертовски соскучился за прошедшие годы.

— Да ты издеваешься, — прошептал Чарльз, снова садясь. 

Он притянул Эрика к себе и тут же глубоко поцеловал, не встретив никакого сопротивления. Ладони Чарльза скользили по телу Эрика, сбрасывая остатки одежды и как оглаживая давно знакомые изгибы, так и узнавая что-то новое — шрамы, накачанные мышцы и набранный вес, любые физические изменения. Но кое-что не менялось, и это Чарльз знал и мог предсказать наверняка: Эрик все еще не умел по-настоящему сопротивляться его желаниям.

Понадобилось меньше минуты, чтобы из движений Эрика пропала сковывающая тень самоконтроля, вся наигранная неторопливость и излишняя нежность. Он не был груб, но уже сам нетерпеливо прижимал Чарльза к так и не снятому с кровати покрывалу, целовал подставленную шею и прикусывал кожу, оставляя еле заметные краснеющие следы.

— Тебе придется тренировать растяжку, — со смешком заметил Эрик, бросив красноречивый взгляд на вытянутую ногу, и снова посмотрел Чарльзу в глаза.

Он поцеловал Чарльза в уголок губ, в подбородок, оставляя влажный след, и только после этого немного отстранился, чтобы сменить позу — закинул здоровую ногу Чарльза на свое плечо, вторую придерживая за бедро, и помог приподняться над кроватью. Эрик сначала лишь прижался ближе, наклоняясь вперед, и Чарльз даже чувствовал собственное дыхание на своем колене в тот момент. Мышцы с непривычки действительно болезненно ныли, но это было последним, на что Чарльз обратил внимание.

Войдя, Эрик сразу толкнулся глубоко и резко, но замер, неотрывно смотря на Чарльза и поворачивая голову, чтобы прижаться губами к колену.

Чарльзу же одновременно казалось, что он спит или наоборот только что проснулся от мучительного кошмара. Это было хорошо, невозможно хорошо, но еще сутки назад Чарльз не мог не только представить, что действительно снова займется с Эриком сексом, но и что вообще встретится с ним наедине. За последние годы Чарльз еще не совсем разучился доверять, но он стал много осторожнее. И едва ли даже реальные факты могли сразу убедить его в собственном счастье.

С другой стороны Чарльзу казалось, что он очнулся. Вынырнул из бесконечных серых дней, отмеченных депрессией и алкоголем, вернулся в настоящую жизнь — красочную, чувственную, и все, что было между этим моментом и таким далеким днем расставания, виделось лишенным хоть какого-то смысла.

Чарльз запрокинул голову, но сдержался, не зажмурив глаза, а продолжая смотреть на Эрика, отчаянно нуждаясь в этом зрительном контакте. Он ловил каждую эмоцию, утопал в собственных и чужих чувствах, отраженных во взгляде, наслаждался этим и только так мог верить в физические ощущения.

Судорожно зарывшись пальцами в волосах Эрика, Чарльз притянул его к себе для поцелуя, неловко приподнимаясь над постелью и придерживаясь второй рукой только за плечо Эрика. Чарльз провел ладонью по его лицу — от виска, по щеке и вниз, к шее. Он не отстранился даже после прекращения поцелуя несмотря на неудобную позу.

— Я… — Чарльз выдохнул, — я ужасно соскучился.

— Я безумно скучал, Чарльз, — ответил Эрик, снова коротко целуя его в губы. — Безумно, безумно скучал. 

***

 

Иногда имеет смысл просто начать все с начала. Открыть чистую страницу в тетради, вырвав листы со старыми записями. Другим способом попытаться решить задачу. Убрать всю мебель и обставить комнату заново. Имеет смысл забыть былые обиды, оставить прошлое в прошлом, и вспомнить, почему ты полюбил конкретного человека. 

Чарльз вошел в кабинет Логана и помахал какой-то бумажкой. За последнюю пару недель его походка словно стала легче, быстрее, и трость он носил будто для вида, как викторианский джентльмен.

— Без твоего согласия «Магнето Х» не разберут. Подпишешь?

Логан приподнял бровь и с удивлением придвинул к себе заявление. 

— Мы же говорили об этом миллион раз, — с сомнением начал он, чувствуя скрытый где-то подвох. 

Чарльз не заставил себя долго ждать, чуть насмешливо, по-мальчишески улыбаясь.

— Я не собираюсь пускать его на детали, — он выждал паузу в несколько секунд и положил на стол Логана еще один лист. — Мы переезжаем в Тихоокеанский оборонный комплекс.


End file.
